<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heart Wants by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971938">The Heart Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman ends up playing truth or dare with the other sides.  Virgil dares him to pick truth next turn, but when the answer to the question could reveal a crush he's been hiding, he goes with the third option and opts out.  Unfortunately, to pass his turn over without losing the game, he has to spin the bottle.  Isn't it just his luck that the one he's got to kiss is Remus himself, the cause of all this heartache to begin with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Setup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It happened because there was a party.   While Thomas was at the actual party, the sides were all together in the mindscape for their own impromptu gathering.  Playing Truth or Dare was, surprisingly enough, Logan's idea; to 'encourage the strengthening of burgeoning emotional bonds.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was explained to Patton that truth meant 'answer a question truthfully' and not just 'say something true' things went as smoothly as could be expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were ground rules, because Remus was playing, and if nobody said outright "no nudity" then he probably would have already been naked, nevermind the dares he might ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There has to be a consequence," Virgil insisted.  "If you don't want to answer a question you can switch to dare, but there has to be a consequence to not doing the dare where you can still stay in the game."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opting out of a truth via dare was Janus' idea, for reasons that he claimed had nothing to do with his nature and was instead so that no one felt pressured into opening up about something they weren't comfortable with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have an idea," delighted Remus, and an unopened bottle of rootbeer appeared in the middle of their impromptu circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear," said Logan, because he had researched enough party games to know what Remus' idea was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no one had a different idea, and none of them could bring themselves to object enough to call the entire thing off altogether.  So Truth, Dare, or Spin-the-Bottle it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last side not to chicken out wins.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morality got dared to say a curse word, and successfully opted out of that one by "giving a big ole smoocharoo" to a blushing Virgil.  Roman thought that Patton was less interested in winning than he was enjoying the spirit of the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall dazzle you all with escapades of my bravery," Roman declared, choosing dare for what was perhaps the sixth time in a row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dare you," Virgil began in his usual low timbre, "to pick truth next turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was the next one to posit Roman with the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth...or dare?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You already know I have to choose truth," Roman sulked, trying not to feel anxious. It was just a game, after all, and the chances that the question Remus would ask would be about romantic attraction were surely minimal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you...have a crush on anyone here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prince yelped and crashed backwards in dramatic alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" he shouted, too adamantly for anyone to believe him even before Deceit drolled out a bored "Lie" from where he was sitting perched on the arm of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he didn't answer honestly I should get another question," Remus objected, and Roman tried not to be distracted by the glitter sparkling in the white streak of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who do you have a crush on," he asked, leaning forward in anticipation.  "Is it Hide-and-Sulk over there, because if so you might be out of luck, based on his response to Daddy-O's worlds' most saccharine kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not answering another question!" Roman spluttered, panic crawling its way into his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is unfair that you were dishonest in your answer to his posed question," Logan argued, and Remus began flapping his arms and clucking tauntingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," he snapped, "I'll spin the bottle to make it fair.  But no more forcing me to choose truth!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rootbeer schlucked around in its plastic prison, and when finally the spinning slowed, cap pointing innocently at Remus, Roman wanted to sink into the floor in shame and cowardice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus showed up in his room almost before Roman was there, demanding answers with a flushed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A tactical retreat- Not that you've ever been sensible enough to use one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm hardly so repulsive that you had to give up on the entire evening.  You could have even made your crush jealous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is it not obvious?" Roman snarled, sure he was being mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is what not obvious?  Because if we're talking about me winning, you don't usually accept that so easily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not the game, you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? Wait.  Your crush… Is on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I would know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well talk about a dream come true," Remus says smugly, moving in for the owed kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all you have to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that you prefer your star-crossed lovers tropes to have a bit more drama, but Princey some of us know when not to look a gift horse in the mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, glad that's settled.  I'd like to make out now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, as a gentleman I have no choice but to oblige my love in his request."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>